The RunAround
by Starsinger
Summary: A mysterious phonecall leads a merry chase.


The Mad Dash

by Starsinger

Someone in the mansion is pregnant, and doesn't know it. She's about to get a rude awakening. No, still don't own these characters.

A/N: Wolvmbm: Please, don't stop reviewing, or writing, you'll only get better.

Madripoor Rose: Same thing, especially writing, I'm so looking forward to the next "Happily" chapter.

Xakko: Loved the last chapter of BoM!

Amokitty: Love you, as always!

"Is she sure about this?" Derek asked.

"Look, I just know what the caller said. Someone, here, is carrying a mutant," Hisako responded. They stopped at the teacher's floor, the most logical place to go.

Kevin shook his head, "They weren't specific?" They stopped at the landing, "Are you sure it's a teacher?"

Hisako looked at him, "Okay, who's had the opportunity among the students to do the deed?" She had a point, students didn't get their own rooms. Privacy was difficult to come by unless you were on the staff. "So, what do you suggest, we start knocking on doors and handing out pregnancy tests?" she asked, hefting the bag full of the aforementioned items in her hands.

They had raided Hank's domain soon after receiving a phone call earlier that morning. The mysterious female caller had simply stated that someone in the mansion was pregnant, and that the baby was a mutant. The caller's words took a little while to penetrate Hisako's fuzzy brain before she rousted several of her classmates out of bed. It had been Kevin's idea to go down to the infirmary. The main complaint was that this was a Saturday, why did she do this on a Saturday?

Soon, they gave up just giving them out to teachers, and other staff. They started giving them out to everyone. They finally realized that maybe they'd gone too far when a shriek came from the quarters of the groundskeeper when his three year old daughter showed the test to her mother and asked how to take it. They were so in for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty sat on the toilet, waiting. It had been a little over a week since their return from Breakworld. She, like the rest of the team, was exhausted physically and mentally. A toll and scar left by the sacrifice apparently made by their team leader Scott. Peter slept in his room. Kitty had come back to her own for this.

She took a deep breath while she stared at the box. It had been thrust at her through the door with no explanation by Hisako. As she exited Peter's room, it became apparent she was giving them to everyone. In spite of the occasional, "I'm a virgin!" or more irrelevant "I'm a boy!" She had even seen Hank doubling over in laughter as he looked at the box. "If this comes up positive, I'm in real trouble," he commented.

Kitty sighed as she entered her room, they hadn't even regarded the species of the individual. Lockheed was looking at the box in his paws with interest, "Just what am I supposed to do with this?" he asked.

Kitty picked the box up, "Never mind, I'll return it to med-lab in a little while. That's how she found herself in the bathroom looking at the box.

"It's not going to do me any good still in the box," she muttered to herself. The results, while wonderful, made her heart clench in fear. Was it too soon?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Pryde?" a voice intruded into her thoughts. She had found herself outside in the garden. Not really sure how she got there other than putting one foot in front of the other. She looked up to find Kevin and his usual cohorts standing in front of her. "It is you, isn't it?" she knew what he was asking. The story soon came pouring out of their mouths as Kitty stared at them in wonder. Their hearts were in the right place.

"Come on," she replied, "Let's go see Hank." They trailed along behind her, bag still clutched in Hisako's hand. Emma had made them go back around and pick up the tests that weren't used, including her own. This had earned them a stern lecture from the groundskeeper's wife, and laughter from the students who had thought they were crazy.

Hank looked up as they entered his domain, "At least you didn't try to go into town and buy a whole bunch of them," he said with a glint in his eye. Hisako hid behind Kitty, she'd almost done just that. Well, until Kevin pointed out that the town might think the entire mansion was reproducing. Kitty sighed as he waved her over to a bed. The pictures it produced still amazed everyone as evidence of the small life resting comfortably in her womb became obvious.

"The caller said it would be a mutant," he said, looking at Hisako. Hisako nodded, "All right, Kitty, you're not going to like this, but you're on lock-down. Not only are you not going on missions, but you're not leaving the mansion without at least one escort."

A look of horror crossed her face as Kevin smothered a laugh, "I'm grounded?!" she exclaimed.

"I don't need to remind you how important this baby could be. Mutants are being born again, but each new one needs to be carefully monitored. If it's any consolation you're not the only one!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team meeting that was held later that morning was terse. Kitty had quickly been able to let Peter know of his impending fatherhood just before they entered the office with the rest of the team. Logan just gave her a big grin. It took a little while to sink in. In the middle of the discussion of who would be a good replacement, he burst out, "I'm going to be a father," as the idea seemed to finally sink into his sleep-addled brain.

Emma and the rest of the team gave him a tolerant grin. They had the unfortunate feeling that he'd be like this the rest of the day, not that anyone blamed him. "Kitty," Emma said. "Is there anyone who might be up to speed enough to take your place on the team."

Kitty looked back at Hisako, who nodded, "Derek has shown the most aptitude for dealing with computers…" The alarm sounded, an incident was going down, they were needed. They left without her, Derek in tow. She couldn't help but feel, that the one thing that would complete this picture would be her waving a handkerchief, as her menfolk rode off into war.

Okay, not exactly an ending, but it was a popper. Please R&R. SUGGESTIONS ARE MOST WELCOME!


End file.
